who to love?
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: hinata found a boy coming from a solo mission.a year from then hinata's life changes, she has a specila power she has not tap on. has 3 guys fighting over her, they start for the some reason but in the end fight over her for totall different reasons. hitsuxhinata hinaxkiba hinaxsasu slight hitsuxhinam sasuxsaku naruxino tenxneji and shikaxtema


"Hey, Hinata I-i… just want to tell you that… worry about you." said the girl with long golden-blond hair in a ponytail to her friend while looking at her coffee.

The girl with long black inky looking hair and beautiful white and lavender eyes looked up from her cinnamon buns "h-huh?"

"Why are you worried about her ino? Nothing bad has happened to her… not sense-"just then the pink hair girl that was talking looked up to the sky. Clapping her hand together with twinkling eyes. " Toshiro-kun"

"Yea and then sasuke-san and kiba-san" with those words the pink hair girl known as sakura snap out of her lala land. "*sigh* yea and sasuke-kun" she said to the other blond who had her hair in four short ponytails name temari.

"I consider that lucky having, not one but 3 hot/cute guys after you Hinata." Said a girl with brown hair that was put into two buns on her head, also known as tenten. All 5 girls were sitting in a local café having a cup of coffee or tea. The girls had wanted to hang out for some time just them girls.

About a year ago coming back from a solo mission from the land of tea on a snowy day Hinata, had found a boy tan boy with white hair around 15 pass out the cold snowy floor. The boy was wounded and was freezing cold. Hinata activated her bakugan and found a cave started a fire and treated hid wounds. If Hinata had not found him he would not survived much longer. When the boy woke up he couldn't remember anything about him, but his name and his sword name. The boy latter found out of his live by his sword, but could not remember by himself and no way back home. The hokage had allowed him to stay but only under Hinata's care, it was like a mission that Hinata could not refuse to.

During that time sasuke had come back thanks to Naruto and toke an interest in Hinata. Making toshiro and kiba (extra) jealous. Toshiro figure out that he was in love with Hinata but would not tell into he knew that she had some kind of romantic feelings for him. Kiba had always known he was going to tell her after she come back from her mission then toshiro came along. Sasuke had always found Hinata cute sense they first meat as children in their first play date. He then thought of Hinata as the perfect candidate to be his futer wife, but nothing more. (And like to get under toshiro's skin.) he flirted with Hinata all the time but as always he would go over board and end up making her faint.

The 3 boy then a challenge among themselves that whoever made Hinata fall for them will win hinatas heart and the other 2 would have to bake away.

Hinata was as red as a tomato from tentens comment "y-y-y-you g-girls are w-wrong they w-would –n-n-n-n-never f-f-fall f-f-fo-or s-s-s-someone like me i-i-I don't h-have anything t-t-t-they would l-l-l-like"

"Hinata don't say never, because you never know!" tenten said in a sing like voice

Just the ino had an idea "hey how about we go shopping we could buy really could outfits to were for Hinata-chans and toshiro-kuns birthday!"

"Oh yea Hinata-chan wens your birthday? Gara ask he wants to come and visit you and give you a teddy bear just like when you guys were younger?" temari asked

"Why would Gara come all the way from the sand to give Hinata a gift leaving back home so much work? No offense Hinata" said a curios sakura, Hinata the just nodded showing she was ok. Temari just looked around to the other 2 girls to see they were just as curios as her.

"W-w-well y-you see m-m-me …"a very shy Hinata was said but got interrupted by temari.

"What Hinata is trying to say is that Gara and Hinata dated as kids… well more like forced by hiatas father to ask Gara out so Gara accepted. Hinata was always so nerves and shy then they became good friends more like brother and sister. I think that they have a stronger bond then me and him to say. They both always new that they didn't love each other so they both decided that they should break up. They made the bear as a sing of their friendship and every year they go visit each other on their birthdays…. And even after years they still do keep that tradition alive." Temari said with a smile. All the girls were shock to hear this that their mouth hanged open. It then didn't even take 30 seconds for questions pop up.

"Why a bear?"

"How long ago did they date?"

"How long did the broke?"

"Why didn't we now?"

"How did you ask?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Were was your first date?"

By now Hinata were reader then a tomato and temari was giving the girls glares. "A-ano w-w-w we w-w-went o-o-out at t-the a-age of 7….w-w-we d-d-d-d-d-dated (it toke Hinata a lot of courage just to say dated) f-f-for a year a-and 3 w-w-w-weeks ….u-umm… I a-a-a-ask h-him on a n-n-note d-d-d-during a m-m-meeting m-my f-f-father h-had with his a-and t-t-the r-r-rest you girls can't k-k-k-know it's b-b-between Gara a-a-and i… s-s-s-sorry." By the time Hinata was a very bright read any felt like any minuet she could pass *thump*. All the girls snap out of their shock that they got into only to see Hinata on the floor.

**Sorry for the misspells ill try to update more often C:**

**Ja ne -val**


End file.
